Spike!
by aiikou
Summary: Pink-hair didn't exactly scream "Man!" nor was it any close to anything male. If it meant being in the same team her volleyball idol was previously in, she'll go far and beyond just to be in it. Even if it meant chopping off all her hair—which she exactly did. And that was just Step 1.


She stared at her reflection. Strands of pink hair were still hanging on her shoulders and small bits were stuck to her neck, but she wasn't bothered enough to brush it away. Before her impulsive decision, her hair was short enough that it barely reached her shoulders. Now, as pink hair laid strewn all over the floor, her hair barely reached the tip of her ears. But Sakura couldn't care less. She would've dyed it if not for her mother being so against hair dyes. Clearing her throat, she rehearsed. "Saki Haruno, I came from Konoha High—" She stopped. She sounded like a pre-pubescent boy. Testing octaves, she sighed, deciding to just wing it.

Today was going to be her first day at her new school, Karasuno. It has been her dream school for as long as she can remember, but was just too far out of her reach. But then her parents' work required them to transfer, and it may have been hard to let go and distance away from her friends, but they knew how much she has always wanted to transfer to that particular school.

Karasuno, where the Little Giant used to go to and play for.

* * *

She passed her application to join the volleyball club—but not for the girls' team. She grinned. It would've been hard if not for her former coach who the headmaster of the school owed a favor to. After all, a female joining a boys' team? Impossible, usually, but not for her. She took a note to thank the masked-man later.

Humming a tune, she proceeded to the gym, skipping her first class. She'll just make up an excuse about not knowing where it was since she was new and had no one to guide her.

She passed by a lot of students and slowed her step, realizing that she _was _new and had absolutely _no idea_ where the gym was. She ignored the attention the students were directing towards her hair, used to the gawks and, seeing as she made herself into a guy but couldn't hide the color of her hair, laughs.

Huffing, she turned to the nearest person, a male with a shaved-head. "Excuse me, where is the gym?" She asked with a gruff voice, earning her a raised eyebrow from the other student. Said student took a moment to look her over, focusing on her hair for a second longer and coughed to disguise an obvious snicker, before answering her, "Keep walking straight and turn right. But it's locked right now."

Of course it would be, Sakura thought, irritated that she wouldn't be able to set foot in the same gym her idol used to train in for the time being. Seeing the other student still standing awkwardly beside her, she inwardly kicked herself for being so rude. "Er, thanks. I'm Haruno Saki."

"Tanaka Ryūnosuke. New student?" Receiving a nod, Tanaka motioned for her to follow him. "Since you're new here, let me, your senpai, lead the way. What class are you in?"

Sakura glanced around, seeing the other students rush to their own class. "I wouldn't want to be a bother, Tanaka-san—"

The male cut her off, "No worries, as a second-year, I have to be the bigger person." He put a fist over his heart, looking proud of himself.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura replied, "I'm a second-year, too. And I am in Class 2-4. I know where it is." With an annoyed look, the pinkette walked away from the male.

Tanaka groaned. First, he made a first-year new girl cry, now he mistook a dude with pink hair as a freshman just because he was short. Trying to be the good guy isn't for him.

* * *

She had to wait until classes were over before rushing towards the gym.

Her first day was uneventful. She felt stares, probably because of her hair, and one classmate of hers even commented on how girly she looked, not to mention the name she chose was feminine.

Slowing her pace, she came to a stop in front of the gym, imagining her idol opening the doors. She grinned excitedly as she stepped inside, attention on her feet as she finally, _finally_, took a step on the wooden floor. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply before opening her eyes and looking up—finally noticing the three males staring at her. Startled, she glanced back towards the doors, also seeing two other males staring at her in confusion. She didn't notice them when she arrived.

She didn't notice anyone because of how excited she felt being there.

"Haruno-san!" Turning to the source, she recognized Tanaka among the two other students in front of her. Waving at him in greeting, Sakura stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. After all, she just barged in as if she owned the place and didn't even greet the other people or even acknowledge their presence.

She stepped out of the way when one of the males with short black hair went to the gym doors to close them, hearing a yelp from one of the students outside. Not wanting to be treated the same way—which was possible because of her behavior—She turned to introduce herself. "I'm Haruno Saki." She bowed slightly.

"Sawamura Daichi." He said with a friendly smile before asking," You submitted a form to join this club, right?" Receiving a nod from the pinkette, he continued. "I'm the captain of the volleyball team. Since you're here, you saved me the trouble of looking for you." At the confused look he received, he elaborated, "There will be a three-on-three match this Saturday. You will be teamed up with two other first-years against the two you saw outside and Tanaka."

Sakura smiled, "Okay."

It's time to kick ass.


End file.
